The invention relates to the technical field of fiber-optic cables and, more precisely, to a splicing device that has the advantage of being installable in situ.
Devices for the simultaneous mechanical splicing of several fibers from round or ribbon cables that have to be joined are known in the art. For this purpose, each end of the cable is immobilized in a box or housing in such a way that the bared ends of the optical fibers are held in position before being placed end to end within an assembly body by means of which the splice is made. The said assembly body often takes the form of a tunnel in which the fibers of the two ends to be connected are placed, and by means of which they are clamped. To carry out these operations, it is necessary to have a working surface to which the fibers are brought, as well as suitable equipment on the said working surface for making the necessary splices, which are then located at the point at which they have to be finally installed. Apart from the fact that this equipment necessitates a large number of components and takes up a space that has to be specially set aside for making the splices, it has, above all, the drawback of making it necessary to pull the required length of cable right up to the working surface and then to re-coil up this additional length of cable, the ends of which have been spliced, on the installation site.
It would obviously seem far more advantageous to be able to dispense with this working surface or work bench and its equipment, and to make the requisite splices on their actual site of installation.